At the present time, batteries of coin configuration are used in portable telephones and other electronic equipment. An example of a battery holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,802 for battery leads. As can be seen from FIG. 6, battery holder 100 includes electrical leads 108, 109 forming electrical contacts with battery 110 that are connected to conductive pads 104, 106 on circuit board 102. An inner end of the lead 108 engages a flat surface of the battery 110, while the lead 109 has two arms at an inner end that electrically connect with a side surface of the battery 110.
Since the leads 108, 109 extend to one side of the battery 110, it is necessary to provide a separate retaining device to restrict the movement of the battery 110 in vertical and horizontal directions, thus a larger size battery holder is required. Another disadvantage is the fact that a retaining member for retaining the battery is made of plastic and can be easily broken.
Therefore, the purpose of the present invention is to provide a battery holder free from the above-mentioned disadvantages in which the electrical contacts can be used as retaining means, resulting in a long service life, small size and in a small number of parts.